


A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: For the prompt, "Quick! Give me your phone!" Requested by Anonymous.





	A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

“Quick! Give me your phone!” Marinette shouted, nearly knocking Adrien over as she barreled into him. Her face was red and she sounded kind of angry, but it didn’t seem to be directed at him.

“Um- okay?” Adrien complied, and barely got his phone out of his pocket before Marinette snatched it up. He expected her to move away, step out to make a call, but instead, she took a deep breath, snaked her arm around his torso to hug him close, and held his phone out to take a picture. 

“Smile!” she said, though it sounded more like it was meant for her rather than Adrien. Still, he smiled in spite of his confusion with the situation.

Marinette took one picture, then another and another as they both relaxed a little, and was apparently satisfied by their last attempt. She dropped the arm that’d been hugging him and put some space between them again, and Adrien wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t miss the warmth of her touch.

“Here.” She held his phone out and looked down at her feet. Her cheeks were still burning red, but she didn’t sound angry anymore. “I heard you say that you wanted more pictures with your friends. So… I hope you like this one.”

Adrien blinked in surprise at her explanation before a smile, real and true, took over his face. A small laugh bubbled out of him- that sort of laugh he found came out when he talked to Marinette a lot. He put his hands on Marinette’s shoulders and urged her to meet his gaze, but she was intent on staring at some spot on the floor.

“Marinette,” he said, and drew her gaze up. Nervous- that’s how she looked now. He wasn’t the best at picking out emotions, but he could recognize this one, and his look softened. “Thank you.”

He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her forehead before pulling away and heading for the door. He stopped, just before leaving, and turned to look at Marinette.

She turned around as he made to leave, and when he waved goodbye, she waved back, a little smile appearing on her features. And then, he left, down the hall and down the steps of the school into his town car. He barely acknowledged Gorilla as he pulled up the picture Marinette had taken, and smiled again as he set it for his background.

Maybe, he thought, they could take a picture with her phone next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Kudos/Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
